


Sparks

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: He just saw sparks in her...
Relationships: Casca/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Sparks

“Why didn’t you tell me I was rough?” He gently caressed her cheek as her chest rose and fell against his. He stared deep in her ember eyes filled with all sorts of emotions; fear, worry anxiety, comfort, peace, and faith. Her eyes gazed over his concerned expression trying to register what he was saying while her heavy pants brushed against his face.

“I uh—” she struggled to gather the words necessary for his answer. Why didn’t she tell him that he was rough? Too rough according to her. All she did was croak out his name and he stopped right in his tracks, facing her with a fearful look pasted over his face. His eyes darted all over her body to see whether or not he had hurt her in some way or another. He touched her skin looking for any scars or scrapes he might’ve caused. All she did was call his name and it got him riled up to the point of frustration over him, over something he hadn’t even done!

“Guts…” she barely managed to whisper. His ears perked up and he neared himself to her, rendering all his senses to a halt except for his hearing that was anxiously waiting for her to say something. Anything.

“I—” she herself was perplexed. She never had any issues in letting him know how she felt like before, even if she teared up a bit in front of him. She always managed to state her point and quite clearly. But on that one occasion, with him hovering over her protecting her from all sorts of invisible terrors, all the while trying to make amends for something he didn’t do voluntarily, she struggled to speak.

“Casca…” he called her, he cupped her face gently and stared at her eyes. He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, over the light pink tinge that raced across her face. Her slow pants met with his sharp breaths. She barely managed to raise her arm and place it over his shoulder.  
“I…I don’t know…” she once again spoke with a rather visible struggle. “Guts…”  
“Tell me Casca, did I do something again?” Guts insisted.

“Guts…” she finally managed to gently skid her fingers across his face. She cracked a wan smile at him before she guided his head down to her sensitive areas, and without warning she pushed his face against her folds. Guts muffled a bit before easing out and sliding his tongue deep in her. She let out a sharp gasp and arched back, digging her nails in his hair. She wrapped her legs around Guts’ head and pushed him closer inside her. She ripped the silence around her with a loud moan as Guts continued to explore her insides. The sound of her pleasure was all the proof Guts needed that she was doing well.

“Ye—yes!” Her hips shimmied and forced themselves over the large male more while he ran his calloused fingers over her stomach, sending sharp tinges and chills down her body. She threw her head back and bit her lip as Guts continued to lick her sensitive areas. He brought his hands down and started rubbing her inner thighs, earning a sharp moan from the ebony female. Her body twitched even more feeling Guts get even more ravenous, consuming her sweetness as much as he can, not even caring for her unshaven hair getting in the way.

“Guts I uh—ah!” She arched back and let out a loud cry, digging her fingers and tugging his black hair while her juices released in Guts mouth. He let out a hungry groan before getting up and looking at her, cleaning up some of her juices around his lips. He smirked at her, earning a rather lustful state from the female herself before crushing her body with his and crashing into her lips. Casca’s eyes shot open wide and before she knew it their tongues were wrestling for dominance while she kept tugging her hair. Guts took the opportunity to play with Casca’s breasts; he groped them, squeezed them, tugged her nipples and twisted them between his fingers. This made the female moan during the kiss and let him enter her mouth where he explored and eventually started mingling with her tongue. She let go of his hair and reached down to touch his erection. Casca tugged on him and made him groan and twitch in her touch. She ran her hands over his length while Guts continued to play and tease her breasts. They pulled back, panting hard before once again enveloping their lips together. This time it was Casca who was exploring Guts’ mouth. The male happily let her indulge in with his tongue all the while one of his hands had moved down and started rubbing her; he pushed his fingers in her wet entrance and stuck them out in a V, making Casca moan during the kiss. She tightened her grip over Guts and used both her hands to tug him.

“Fuck,” Guts toothed out, pulling away from the kiss and pinning Casca’s hands down above her head. He earnt a sharp sigh from the ebony female at his boldness and his propensity to swear. Without warning he pushed himself deep inside her, causing her to moan out loud and her walls to latch themselves over him.

“Guts!” She screamed in pure pleasure and perversion as Guts started pounding her. He wasn’t being gentle anymore and she didn’t mind. She liked him that way. That’s how she always saw him; rough, to the point, blunt. There were moments where this very trait got on her nerves, usually resulting with a sharp jab to his square jaw. But right then Casca was letting Guts let his rashness please her as he let go of his hands and gripped her slim waist. She stared into his amorous eyes, which ran over her body admiring it. She reached up and rested her hands loosely around his neck. This made the male to slow his speed down and slowly thrust himself in her deep. She moaned and groaned, biting her lip and tightening her own grip around Guts’ shoulders. He kept slamming himself in her feeling her warm wet folds greet him.

“Fuck…Casca,” he groaned, staring greedily at the female. There we went again, Casca thought. Who knew the silent and stubborn Guts would be such a sailor mouth?  
“God…Guts!” She moaned, once again releasing her juices over him while he continued pounding her slowly. He eased his grip over her and pulled out. A concerned and rather frustrated Casca darted her stare at him, “What was that for?”

“Come here, Casca,” Guts rested his back against a tree, beckoning the female to join him. She blushed again, her lips twisting in that peculiar way that got Guts to instinctively smile at her. He called for her again and she crawled herself towards him. Casca rested her legs over his bulky legs and rocked her hips just enough to let him slide inside of her. They both slowly moaned before she started to move up and down over his length. Guts placed his palms over her butt and squeezed it, making Casca yelp and suddenly increase her movement. He hit the back of his head against the tree and let out a croaky groan while Casca rode him. He felt his heart pump blood rapidly into his veins, making them bulge out. She traced her fingers over his chest, gently teasing her nipples and running over his abs, feeling his skin tingle against his touch. She then planted her hand flat over his sweaty torso and rode him even harder, making Guts growl and spank her.

“Shit!” She hissed at the smack, causing Guts to stop whatever he was doing and once again look at her with that concerned look.

“What is it Casca?”  
“Why do you always tense me up and then stop?” She whined, snorting warm air over his face. The former Casca that would punch Guts without any hesitation was starting to show up.

“I thought I hurt you,” and with those words, the former Casca subsided. She sighed deeply before only slapping his chest. “You always frustrate me. And you’re the one that calms me down.”

“Casca…” he was swimming in her stare trying to understand it. She was never easy that was for sure. But over the years Guts had learned to live with that and eventually appreciate her hard-headedness. But then there were moment s like these, where Casca was transparent enough to be blurry. 

“Why are you so confused about me, Guts?” She demanded, pounding at his chest. Why was he confused about Casca anyways? She wasn’t _that_ perplexing, was she? Smart, blunt, strong, sassy, good swordsman and his good friend now. So what made Guts confuse about her? Especially in a heated moment like this? What made Guts stop and care for her suddenly, when all she did was a gentle yelp.   
“I…I am scared,”   
“Scared of what Guts?” He had just told her his darkest fears and secrets, what more could he be hiding!  
“Don’t you trust me Guts?” She looked at him with a gaze that screamed, _I’m here for you._ What held him back? And for that matter, what held Casca back? She wasn’t too open, in fact in comparison she was much more stone-cold, cold hearted, encasing her heart in a box and threw it away in the sea.

Two individuals willing to spend their lives with one another and even die for one another, and they hid so much from each other as if they were strangers…

“Guts…” She was trying to comfort him, he was trying to make her feel comfortable. A two-way dilemma that had to be put to rest, once and for all.

He gently placed his finger over her lips and reached over, gently kissing her forehead, “No matter what Casca, I will always love you. No matter what happens.”

She smiled gently at him, “Will we work this out together?”  
“Always,” Guts nodded before pulling Casca into another soft kiss. She once again began to rock her hips over him, this time she felt his hands simply caress and occasionally squeeze her taut butt. She moaned in the kiss and gripped his shoulders for support before bouncing harder on him,

“Casca!” Guts moaned out, his eyes squeezing shut and his grip tightening around her. She moaned his name blissfully, snapping her head up and picking up her pace.

Guts’ eyes shot wide open as he picked up the ebony female and planted her on the ground, her legs raised up. She let out a squeal before feeling Guts plow himself inside her.  
“Guts!” She cried out in pleasure. The larger male began to slam himself deep in her as she gripped firmly over him. She dug her fingernails in his shoulders, staring into his heavy eyes now filled with comfort and love. He reached down and softly licked before kissing Casca’s lips, letting sweet nothings ooze into the kiss while he ravished her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she exchanged more saliva with her fellow Bandsmate, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Blood rushed through his veins at an exhilarating rate. Guts felt his body tighten and twitch feeling emotions he had never thought even existed. And to think the person who visibly ticked him off the most was the one who was giving him such emotions. Silly, he thought. Sweet, tangy, soft….even lustful.

“Fuck, Guts!” She pulled back from the kiss as her body convulsed under his control. She never thought she’d be enjoying staying under someone’s control so much, let alone Guts’. It was addicting, it was softening, pleasing. Like an elixir she had just discovered. It was blowing life back into her soul. For once, Casca wasn’t scared.

“Guts…” she stared at him with a hungry gaze, demanding more, and receiving more. Guts lowered himself and kissed over her cheeks and neck. She moaned and hummed under his delicate touch, not getting enough of him.

“Guts, I’m coming!” She let out an amorous yelp.  
I’m coming too Ca—Casca!” Guts groaned before exploding inside her, she let out a strong cry before releasing her pent up emotions into one smooth movement. Her tensed shoulders gave way as she collapsed on the ground. Guts let out a groan pulling out, staring at her body oozing out his overabundant seed. Her wet pants filled the air around them completely, Guts rested himself besides her, pulling her over his chest and letting her feel his heart beat once again.

“Guts.”

“Hm?”

“I love you…” Casca, out of sheer exhaustion fell into a deep slumber, curling up in Guts’ arms.

“I love you too, Casca.” He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, nestling her in his body and resting himself, feeling her soft snores soothingly haunt him.

It was as complicated as a complication could be. And yet somehow it brought closure between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> A mandatory from my side; presenting you my first Gutsca lemon! *streamers*  
> A big thank you to the berserk fans who let me in your amazing fandom, I love it and I love how you people share the same love for Gutsca that I more-or-less-do. With that being said I hope you all enjoyed this little piece I did! Please forgive any out of character traits.


End file.
